marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Russell (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Norman Russell (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Eyes2 = (yellow as the Goblin-by-Night) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (green as the Goblin-by-Night) | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, sharp teeth, elongated fingers and toes, and body covered in fur as the Goblin-by-Night | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Businessman | Education = | Origin = Human cursed with lycanthropy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Alejandro Garza | First = Infinity Wars: Arachknight Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Harry Russell was the son of cutthroat industrialist Norman Russell. Norman was secretly cursed with lycanthropy, and regularly changed into the dreadful Goblin-by-Night. Harry found Norman's secret when he was a child, after witnessing his father transforming back into a human. Since then, Harry helped Norman hide his condition and contain his outbursts. Fifteen years later, Harry had become the best friend and right-hand man of businessman Peter Parker. Peter led a secret double-life as the vigilante Arachknight and Harry was his confidant. In college, Peter tried to convince Harry to be his teched-out sidekick, but Harry eventually abandoned the idea because he lacked superpowers. Peter's uncle Ben and aunt May had been murdered by the Goblin-by-Night all those years ago. Peter learned Norman's secret after accompanying Harry to a visit to his father's home. Harry failed to restrain Norman and the Goblin-by-Night went on a rampage. As the Arachknight, Peter chased the Goblin to Central Park, not realizing it was Norman. Arachknight pummeled the Goblin, but Harry tased him from behind. After his father reverted back to human, Harry left with him. The following day, Harry took Norman to the sublevels of Parker Industries to treat his injuries, but Norman transformed back and dealt Harry a fatal bite. During a subsequent battle against the Arachknight, Peter defeated the Goblin and prepared to kill him. The moribund Harry flew to the scene on a prototype glider and convinced Peter to stop, arguing that Norman had no control over his actions when he murdered the Parkers, whereas Peter was about to murder Norman willingly. Afterwards, Harry transformed into the Goblin-by-Night and escaped, revealing that Norman had passed the curse unto his son when he bit him. With Norman freed of the curse, Peter promised to help him and work together to cure Harry. | Personality = | Powers = Lycanthropy: Harry is afflicted with some kind of lycanthropy that turns him into a green-furred goblin-like monster. Unlike his father, Harry retains a semblance of humanity when transformed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Glider: A prototype glider developed by Peter Parker when he intended for Harry to become his crime-fighting partner. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Goblin-by-Night is a warp between the Harry Osborn and Werewolf-by-Night. He additionally fills a similar role to Frenchie in the Moon Knight mythos, since he is Arachknight's helper. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Green Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Infinity Warps